Cat: The beginning
by LittleNinjaBrony
Summary: This is the Diary of Cat, a normal 14 and a half year old Atlantean. Well , kind of normal. Actually, not normal at all really and here is where I tell why I turned out so weird.


If this diary is ever read, it means that someone, somewhere goes through ever old piece of paper in every bin. I don't know why I've had sudden urge to record my life; maybe it's because if I die tomorrow, I want there to be proof that I lived or maybe I'm just feeling sentimental. Either way, if I am going to write this, I'll need to explain from the start.

At the very start, there are the Atlanteans who lived long before humans did, originating from the idyllic isle of Atlantis, gifted to them from Gaia, the Earth goddess. Atlanteans were always favoured by Gaia who not only gave them an island but also a crystal amulet filled with the power of a minor Earth sprirt. It enabled them to take on the form of two Earth creatures and to manipulate the Earth in any way they pleased.

Over time, this power began to corrupt the Atlanteans turn their pure hearts. They became cruel and greedy, stealing humans from the mainland and enslaving them. All hope was not lost though, as a small group of Atlanteans remained pure and saw the horror in the actions of their people and a bitter war emerged. Atlantis was saddened to see her people acting this way and she knew that they were no longer fit to stay on her so Atlantis sank beneath the waves back to her mother, Gaia.

The Atlanteans who remained believed they had triumphed over the rebels but their victory came at a price. They were now homeless and the humans they had lorded over now fought back with guns and steel chasing the Atlanteans miles underground and as an Atlanteans lifetime is far longer than a humans ( they live to an age of roughly a 1000) so to see the things they regarded as useless advance so fast scared them. So the Atlanteans built an underground fortress and studied them, waiting for the moment the human grew weak and they could reclaim their Earth.

Then comes my mother, a third generation Atlantean named Cierce (ser-say) and she was fascinated by humans, watching them for years, seeing their songs of love and battlefield rages. Cirece became determined to see for herself if humans could be like Atlanteans so she escaped the underground city and found herself in New York. For days she wandered the streets, lost and alone until a broke poet took pity on her. Believing she was a normal homeless woman, he gave food and shelter between them a tentative love blossomed.

Nine months later, I was born the first and only human/Atlantean hybrid. By this time, my father knew about my mother's secret after she gave me an Atlantean amulet to protect me and he loved her all the more. For half a year, everything was perfect.

One night, a knock on the door sounded doom for my parents as a warrior troupe of Atlanteans knocked down the door, demanding my mother's instant return but when they found she had a human mate and child, everything changed. Cierce had broken the Atlanteans's secret rules by interbreeding with a human so she was now permanently barred from the underground city, an outcast who had to be killed for the greater good, lest she start a rebellion. My father protected her to his last breath and in the end if took two Atlanteans to drag his lifeless body from Cirece. She didn't last long on her own.

What was to become of me? Atlantean law stated that only crimals deemed a danger to society could be killed but being a hybrid, the warriors couldn't take me to the underground city so they left me in a sewer and let fate decided whether I lived or died. For hours I lay there, until a rat wandered past. Well, a man-rat really who went by the name of Master Splinter and I chose that moment to cry out. Splinter didn't know what to think at first. A strange baby with a luminous stone round its neck, just lying there and staring at him. Not the kind of thing you'd usually find in a sewer.

So Master Splinter waited and waited for someone to come claim the baby but no one did so he made a decision that changed my life forever and on that day, 23rd of June 2001, I met my four brothers, Leonardo, Raphel, Donatello and Michelangelo.

Growing up, I never really realised I was different from my brothers. Sure, I looked a bit different with my black hair and amber eyes (cat's eyes – hence my name) and I sometimes accidentally grew trees or turned into a cat or an eagle but most all, I wasn't a mutant turtle.

Master Splinter told me that I was found when I was five and for a while I was heartbroken. After doing everything with my brothers, training, eating, skateboarding, it crippled me to think they weren't actually my family. That was the same day Master Splinter gave me my cat mask as well telling me that no matter who my true parents were, I would always find a home here. Needless to say, I' ve barely taken my mask off since.

My life settled in a steadfast routine after that; train, eat, relax, sleep, repeat. Then my brothers and I went to the surface for the first time and met our first (kind of) human friend, April O'Neil and a lot started happening at once. We discovered the existence of the Krang, a squishy alien that looked like a brain and wanted to mutate our planet. Oroku Saki, A.K.A the Shredder is now hunting us down to kill us and we have a cat that is made of ice cream. Frankly, my life is a roller-coaster and I wouldn't have it any other way and so now you, my imaginary reader, know far more about me than you need I'll tell you about an adventure my brothers and I had recently and it was one of the weirdest things I have ever experienced.

Cat


End file.
